Lucid Reality
by L.FLinkJ.S
Summary: Arthur was living a fairly normal yet lonely existence being cooped up in his office all day. That all changed when he woke up in his old room after a tiring night from work without having any idea what he got himself into. Human!AU One-shot
**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present. I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **I want to say thank you to camry72 for pointing out the errors that he/she saw. Hopefully, I managed to fix it. Hopefully.**

 **To be completely honest, I don't know how to continue further so this will only be a one-shot.**

* * *

Life was pretty good for one Arthur Kirkland. He has a nice apartment to live in and a job as an editor-in-chief. But sometimes, his life can be boring. It was always work and such that the routine has become quite tiring for him. Parties were never his thing to begin with. Besides, he doesn't have much friends nor does he even have any past or present relationship—not that he was complaining or anything.

As the clock continues to tick in his office, Arthur sat on his chair. On his right hand was a manuscript that was submitted earlier that morning that he needs to check while his other hand was holding a tea cup. Taking a sip from the cup, he spared a glance at the clock which states _1:00 pm._

He sighed, putting the papers down. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he forgot to eat his lunch again. He stood up and headed to the restroom of his office where he finally had a good look of his reflection in the mirror. The bags under his eyes have darkened and his face was thinner than usual. His brows, on the other hand, still stood proudly above his eyes.

After washing his face and drying it up, he grabbed his keys and headed out of his office. The elevator ride leading down to the ground floor was silent, with him the only one riding on it, aside from an annoying tune that was playing that made his eyebrows furrowed. "Why in the world are they playing this tune?" He grumbled.

The sun was up high with a few clouds in sight. He walked towards his car and unlocked it then he started the engine. He drove to the nearest restaurant he knew for his stomach couldn't wait any longer to eat something aside from tea. It was only a few minutes ride when he reached his destination.

He parked his car then he entered the restaurant. It wasn't packed with people like it was usually and Arthur was thankful for that. He would really love some peace and quiet as he eats his lunch. A waiter led his to a table and gave him the menu. After taking his time to choose, Arthur looked up to the waiter and told him his orders.

He waited patiently on his seat while scanning his surroundings. "Arthur-san?" A skeptic voice called out. Arthur focused his gaze and met the gaze of a Japanese man standing a few inches away from his table, "It really is you. It has been a long time since we have seen each other."

"Kiku?" He smiled, "It has really been a while. Take a seat." He gestured to the empty chair across him, "Wait, are you perhaps with anyone?"

"No. I have just arrived to eat lunch. I had a meeting earlier and we we're given an hour break." He walked towards the table, sitting across Arthur. "Are you coming this Saturday?"

"Saturday? To where?" He rose an eyebrow at the question.

"Didn't you receive an e-mail? There will be a reunion on Saturday and we are expected to be there."

"I'm sorry, I still haven't checked my e-mail. I have been busy." He crossed his legs, "Though, isn't a reunion too early? I'm guessing that it's a high school reunion, am I correct? Shouldn't we wait for a decade to pass before we actually plan one?"

"It was Elizaveta who planned. I doubt that anyone countered her idea. We both know how her mind works, right?"

"I'll try. I can't promise to attend but I'll try my best to do so."

After his lunch with Kiku, the two of them parted ways. He headed back to his office and went back to his work. Yet, despite wanting to concentrate, his mind keeps on wandering back to the reunion. "It would be pretty nice to check up on them." He said to himself, letting a fond smile occupy his face.

It had been years since he last saw his high school friends—not that he had many—and have lost contact with them. And if he were to be honest, he can't remember some of their faces anymore. All his pictures of them were left home when he moved out. As a teen starting out on his own, he couldn't afford to take all of his things with him. Moving was already hard enough and he only took what he deem was necessary.

"That reminds me..." He mumbled as he continues on doing his work, "It has been a while since I have been home. I wonder how Mom is doing right now? I haven't called in months and my last visit was a year ago."

The day went on normally. Arthur stayed on his office until it was already passed 10 pm. By that time, a lot of his co-workers have already left while he was still doing his work. "You shouldn't really over-work yourself, Arthur." Ima—a co-worker and a cousin of his—leaned on the door frame of his office.

"You're still here?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm a hologram just now?"

"I don't have time for jokes, Ima."

"Neither do I. But as your cousin who is worried about you, I suggest that you go home and take a rest. I mean, have you seen yourself full in the mirror? You've gotten thin, Arthur. That's worrying."

"I am fully aware; I just need to finish this."

The night was chilly as Arthur entered his car. The route he usually took was quiet at this hour with majority of the people already sleeping.

It was a silent drive for Arthur.

When he reached his apartment and have locked the door behind him, he went to the kitchen and drank some water before going to his room where removed his coat and loosened his tie. He was too tired to even change his clothes but he did find some strength to stare at the ceiling as he drops on his bed.

"It's kind of tiring..." He blinked, "...A lot. And as much as I hate to admit it, It's a bit lonely." He shifted to his side and curled like a ball. It was a few minutes later that sleep caught up with him.

* * *

Arthur woke up by the sound of his alarm. The rays of the sun struck his face as it entered through the window. He groaned, rolling to his sides and lazily sitting up. Blinking his sleepiness away, he scanned his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where...am...I?"He looked down at himself and found that he was in pajamas.

He _definitely_ didn't sleep in pajamas last night.

The room was in a shade of cream. The bed he was occupying was next to the window. He saw a study table beside a bookshelf which he didn't remember having in his room at all. There was a cabinet just a few inches away from his bed and a few notes sprawled on the floor. Finally, the place dawned on him.

Confusion overcame him. He didn't remember going home last night in their old house. He left his room, looking for the bathroom to wash his face. "I'm missing home too much." He mumbled, brushing it off as his imagination. It remained vivid for him. After washing his face, he stared at himself in the mirror.

A scream resounded around the house.

When Arthur Kirkland thought that his life was quite boring, he didn't really mind it. He was satisfied that he didn't end up jobless like his oldest brother, Allistor. So, when he woke up that morning, he wasn't actually expecting anything interesting.

And he wasn't expecting himself to wake up in his old room, in their old house.

Looking _seven years younger._


End file.
